Aizen's Army
'Background' 'Leadership' Sōsuke Aizen has direct rule over the entire organization with Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru with Espada acting as his second in command. The Organization is almost entirely made of Arrancar. The Espada then have their subordinates called Fraccion. Similar to the power gap between captains and lieutenants in the Gotei 13, the strength of the Espada far surpasses that of the average Número. Espada are given special privilege than that of the Números such as location of the Hōgyoku and his plan and secrets of their leader if an Espada is killed the Fraccion has the possibility of being promoted to Espsada. The Espada's leadership also depends is a nymber based ranking. A higher-ranked member can give orders to lower-ranked members, such as when Ulquiorra Cifer leads a team of lower-ranked Espada to kidnap Orihime Inoue. 'Strength' Aizen army, is comprised of powerful Arrancar's, and among them are the Espada's ten most powerful Arrancars, whose power rivaled that of the Gotei 13 Captains. The ranking of the Espada, is determined by the number tattooed on their bodies, although it should be noted, the number represents on the level of their Spritual Pressure, not their individual abilities. 'Relationship of the Coalition' Threat to the Alliance Although they have been noted to be less of a threat when compared to the Wandenreich and the Sternritters, the Arrancar' still pose a great threat to the Alliance. * Baraggan: * Grimmjow: * Zommari * Szayel: * Luppi: * Dordoni: * Ggio: 'List of Members' *Sōsuke Aizen(Leader/Founder) *Kaname Tosen *Gin Ichimaru(Indoctrinated) 'Espada' *Coyote Stark & Lilynette Gingerback (Espada 1) *Baraggan Louisenbarn (Espada 2) *Tier Harribel (Espada 3) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Espada 4) *Nnoitra Gilga Espada 5) *Luppi Antenor (P.O.W) (Former Espada 6) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Epada 6) *Zommari Rureaux (Espada 7) (POW) *Szayelaporro Granz (Espada 8) (POW) *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Deceased) (Espada 9) *Yammy Llargo (Espada 0/10) 'Números' *Shawlong Koufang (Arrancar 11) *Edrad Liones (Arrancar 13) *Nakeem Grindina (Deceased) (Arrancar 14) *Yylfordt Granz (Arrancar 15) *Di Roy Rinker (Deceased) (Arrancar 16) *Aisslinger Wernarr (Arrancar 17) *Demoura Zodd (Arrancar 18) *Charlotte Chulhorne (Arrancar 20) *Abirama Redder (Arrancar 22) *Leo Vega (Arrancar 23) *Findorr Calius (Arrancar 24) *Choe Neng Poww (Arrancar 25) *Ggio Vega (Arrancar 26) *Nirgge Parduoc (Arrancar 27) *Patros (Arrancar 28) *Aldegor (Arrancar 29) *Menis (Arranacar 30) *Lance Tiburon (Arrancar 31) *Rey Tiburon (Arrancar 32) *Loly Aivirrne (Arrancar 33) *Menoly Mallia (Arrancar 34) *Kukkapūro (Arrancar 35) *Fran Santonio (Arrancar 36) *Yin and Yang Tachibana (Arrancar 37 and 38) *Pesche Guatiche (Arrancar 41) *Dondochakka Birstanne (Arrancar 42) *Carolyn (Arrancar 48) *Telsa Lindocruz (Arrancar 50) *Emilou Apacci (Arrancar 54) *Franceska Mila Rose (Arrancar 55) *Cyan Sung-Sun (Arrancar 56) *Wonderweiss Margela (Arrancar 77) *Lumina *Verona *Medazeppi (Deceased) *Arturo Plateado *Roka Paramia 'Exequias' *Rudbornn Chelate (Arrancar 61) 'Privaron Espada' *Cirucci Sanderwicci (Deceased) (Privaron 105) *Dordori Alessandro Del Soccario (P.O.W) (Privaron 103) *Gantenbaine Mosqueda (Privaron 107) *Skullak Tuma (Deceased) (Privaron 101) *Kiiro Eclipse (Privaon 100) 'Former Members' *Nelliel Tu OderSchvank (Soldier in the 1st Division) (former Espada 3) Trivia Category:Arrancar Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Organizations/Groups